


i have to kneel on broomsticks just to make it go away

by eyehategod



Series: Rumourverse [3]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Injuries, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod
Summary: False rumor #3:Marilyn Manson is a witch.





	i have to kneel on broomsticks just to make it go away

A smirk crept onto Mister Manson’s pale lips as he sprinkled a bit of sugar into the potion he was making. He always liked to add just a bit of sweetness into his potions. “Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down,” he sang quietly under his breath, biting down on his lip ring and giggling at himself a bit as he finished.  
It had only been a few years ago, he recalled thoughtfully as he stirred the potion with a wooden spoon, that his initiation ceremony had taken place and he had become an official member of his coven. He had been tired of people walking all over him and manipulating him, which had happened since he was practically a fucking toddler, and he had always shown signs of telekinetic abilities, even as a newborn baby. He was an ideal witch.  
One could tell this even from his deathly pale skin, riddled with spiderwebs of self-inflicted scars and mysterious tattoos, or from his long jet-black hair, or piercing eyes that were so light blue that they were almost a milky white.  
Proudly, he remembered the day he, a sensitive, bullied teenager at the time, had found that mysterious old spell book in a shitty used bookstore that no one had gone in for a decade. As the master of his coven had told him at his initiation ceremony only two or three years later, it had been his destiny to find that spell book, and to become a witch.   
Using one of his incredibly sharp black acrylic nails, the witch quickly scratched himself on the wrist and let one drop of blood go into the potion. Afterwards, he looked at the box of Hello Kitty band-aids on the other side of the room intensely. After a few short moments, they floated towards him and fell into his outstretched hand.  
Following a long and irritating struggle between his impractical nails and the band-aid box, he tore it open, got a band-aid out, and pressed it down gently yet firmly in the place where he had cut his wrist. Hopefully, it wouldn’t bleed much more.   
His eyes darted over to the clock on the wall. Shit, it was getting late. He would have to leave the potion to sit over night and finish making it the next day. Quietly, he concentrated his energy and teleported up to bed. He would have good dreams tonight. He would control his subconscious to make sure of it.


End file.
